Conventionally, cereal crops, such as wheat, barley or other grains, are stored in silos awaiting use or shipment. Prior to storage, the moisture content is generally reduced to around 15% to avoid fungal growth. In order to protect against attack by insects, the grain may be sprayed with insecticide as it enters the storage silo or may be fumigated therein. However, the use of insecticides is undesirable in view of the possibility of residues remaining on the grain.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a store construction which is practical to use and mitigates these problems.